Notes
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Taeyong tak sengaja menemukan catatan milik seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Catatan yang ditulis dengan tangan sendiri itu berisikan perjalanan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya di sebuah gunung yang tak dikenal. Awalnya, tulisan itu berisikan kesenangan-kesenangan mereka, sampai pada di akhir tulisan... Taeyong menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang mengerikan. [BL] [Disturbing!]


**Notes**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Warning :** _Death Chara—Gore—Suspense—Canibalism—BL_

 **Chanyeol!POV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Thursday, 4** **May 2013]**

Hari ini aku dan kesebelas temanku mengadakan perjalanan ke sebuah Gunung yang tidak terlalu dikenal di negeri Sakura, Jepang. Ah, tidak, sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru. perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Orang lain biasa menyebutku tampan—jangan protes, itu fakta yang akurat, oke? Aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan _Software Engineering_ di Yonsei University. Aku suka sekali mendaki gunung atau istilah kerennya nge- _trek_. Maka dari itu, aku berencana mengadakan perjalanan atau pendakian ke sebuah Gunung yang tidak akan kusebutkan namanya yang berada di Jepang. Aku mengajak sahabat-sahabat lamaku; Kris, Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan tentunya kekasih tersayangku, Baekhyun. Untungnya, mereka tidak banyak membuat pertimbangan, dan segera menyetujui usulku dengan sukacita.

Dan _finally_ , sekarang kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Menurut warga sekitar, gunung ini terkutuk. Banyak pendaki yang tidak pernah kembali dari sini. Aku, sebagai mahasiswa yang selalu berpikir kritis dan logis, tidak percaya pada takhayul konyol itu, begitupula dengan teman-temanku. Kami tetap melakukan perjalanan dengan tas-tas menggembung di pundak kami. Aku memilih gunung ini sebagai destinasi reuni bukan tanpa alasan. Gunung ini memiliki panorama yang indah, cocok dengan seleraku dan teman-temanku. Lagipula jika reuni tahun ini diadakan di restorant steak seperti biasa rasanya sudah terlalu mainstream. Aku bosan. Setidaknya, biarlah reuni tahun ini menjadi yang paling berkesan dan berbeda.

Kami mulai mendaki, menyusuri jalan yang berbatu dengan pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingnya. Sepanjang jalan, aku, Baekhyun dan Jongdae bernyanyi heboh, agar perjalanan kami tidak terlalu membosankan. Kris, seperti biasa, selalu memarahi kami yang berisik. Minseok, Luhan dan Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapi. Sisanya hanya terdiam seraya mengabadikan beberapa objek dalam kamera mereka. Ah, kebetulan Sehun yang memegang kamera, aku sudah menyuruh bocah itu untuk merekam perjalanan kami.

Apanya yang terkutuk? Sejauh ini gunung beserta hutan ini tampak sama seperti gunung lainnya. Pohon-pohon besar, burung-burung yang berkicau berisik, jalanan licin—semuanya tidak ada yang aneh. Kebanyakan masyarakat Jepang memang hobi sekali mengonsumsi takhayul omong kosong.

 **17:02 PM**

Hari mulai gelap. Kami berencana _nge-camp_ dulu di tempat yang sedang kami pijaki sekarang. Aku dan anak-anak yang berbadan bongsor lainnya (Jongin, Kris, Sehun) mendapat tugas untuk membangun tenda. Yang lain mencari ranting-ranting kering untuk dijadikan api unggun nanti malam.

Kami bermalam di sana. Menyalakan api unggun, memasak mie instan yang kami bawa, dan menikmati malam yang semakin dingin dengan segelas susu coklat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Baekhyun dan Luhan bernyanyi riang, sementara aku memainkan ukulele yang kubawa. Sehun masih sibuk merekam segala apapun yang kami lakukan, sesekali bocah itu membuat Jongin jengkel karna men _zoom-in_ hidungnya yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan kami. Aku suka sekali suasana seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak berkumpul seperti ini, karna kesibukan masing-masing kami jadi jarang berkumpul dan bersenda-gurau seperti saat SMA dulu. Kami menghabiskan malam di sana dengan berbagi cerita, diselingi ejekan seperti biasa, dan api unggun yang semakin mengecil.

 **[Friday, 5 May 2013]**

Aku dan teman-temanku kembali meneruskan perjalanan, masih dengan tas kami yang menggembung dengan persediaan makanan. Aku, Baekhyun dan Jongdae masih bernyanyi heboh, kali ini Jongin mengikuti, tapi hanya beberapa menit, karna Kyungsoo—kekasihnya—mencubit pinggangnya cukup kencang. "Jangan berisik!" Kyungsoo mengatakan itu pada Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin dibulatkan. Jongin langsung terdiam, menurut. Aku dan yang lainnya mentertawakan anak itu. Dasar suami-suami takut istri!

Tetapi sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi. Tao, entah bagaimana bisa, digigit oleh ular yang tak sengaja melintas di kakinya. Kami semua panik mendengar Tao memekik kesakitan, terutama Kris. Lelaki jangkung itu dengan segera membuang ular kecil yang kemungkinan besar memiliki bisa yang cukup mematikan. Perjalanan kami sontak tertunda. Kris dengan segera menghisap bekas gigitan ular di kaki Tao, Kris menghisap bisanya, berusaha membuang racun-racun itu agar tidak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh bocah malang itu. Yixing dengan cekatan mengeluarkan kotak mungil P3K yang sudah diantisipasinya bersama Junmyeon. Kami semua sangat khawatir, apalagi melihat wajah Tao yang kian memucat.

Ya Tuhan, semoga Tao tidak apa-apa.

 **[Saturday, 6 May 2013]**

Kami kembali meneruskan perjalanan, karna perjalanan kemarin tertunda dan kami lebih memilih menetap untuk memulihkan kondisi Tao. Tao masih bisa diselamatkan, namun wajahnya masih memucat, dan anak itu harus digendong oleh Kris dalam perjalanan kami. Dia keras kepala, padahal aku dan yang lainnya sudah menyarankan untuk kita semua pulang saja agar Tao bisa dilarikan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi anak itu bilang, dia ingin tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ini dan dia bilang bahwa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit nyeri di pergelangan kakinya—yang terkena bisa ular—.

Aku, Baekhyun dan Jongdae masih bernyanyi dengan sisa tenaga yang kami punya. Kris sudah tidak memarahi kami, Ia hanya melirik kami dengan kesal. Tapi aku tahu, pria itu hanya bercanda. Dia hanya tidak mau Tao-nya terganggu dengan suara berisik kami.

Berjam-jam kami mendaki, tetapi sampai saat ini, kami tidak sampai di puncak juga. Kami berhenti sesekali, sekadar minum atau memakan makanan ringan. Stok makanan kami tersisa sedikit, mungkin kami terlalu rakus karna setiap berhenti, kami selalu makan. Aku dan yang lainnya mulai merasa begitu kelelahan. Aku belum pernah mendaki sejauh ini. Kenapa sulit sekali mendaki hingga sampai di puncak gunung ini?

Baekhyun, dengan segala perhatiannya, membantuku untuk memijat kakiku yang sempat terkilir oleh akar pohon tadi. Aku tahu dia juga merasa lelah, tetapi dia tetap memperhatikanku, tersenyum padaku. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikinya, aku begitu menyayanginya, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri.

 **[Sunday, 7** **May 2013]**

Hari ini kami tidak meneruskan pendakian. Luka di kaki Tao semakin parah. Bekas gigitan ular di pergelangan kakinya kian membesar, membengkak dengan warna ungu gelap dan sedikit cairan nanah dan darah keluar dari sana. Aku bingung, apa gigitan ular bisa membuat luka seperti ini?

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tidak meneruskan perjalanan. Kali ini Tao tidak membantah, karna kondisinya yang cukup menyedihkan. Dia terus mengerang kesakitan dalam gendongan Kris, membuat kami semua memandangnya dengan wajah kasihan dan khawatir. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, luka Tao semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah, tidak ada henti-hentinya. Kris tampaknya berkali-kali lipat lebih khawatir daripada kami. Pria itu berjalan dengan tergesa walau ada Tao dalam gendongannya. Sebagian celana jeans-nya yang mulai lusuh mulai dipenuhi oleh darah milik Tao. Tetapi Kris tidak peduli. Dia tetap berjalan, sesekali menenangkan Tao yang kini menangis.

Aku, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak bernyanyi seperti biasa. Situasi seperti ini membuat kami harus terdiam.

Seharusnya kami sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Seutas kain-kain merah yang kami ikat di beberapa pohon sebagai penanda jalan hilang entah kemana. Kami tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Dan sepertinya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, aku dan yang lainnya hanya berputar-putar di sekitar tempat kami membangun tenda saja.

Sial. Sepertinya kami tidak bisa pulang cepat.

 **[Monday, 8 May 2013]**

Aku dan yang lainnya terjebak di hutan ini. Sejak kemarin kami benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Kris mulai mengumpat marah, Junmyeon menenangkannya, tetapi pria itu tetap dalam emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Kondisi Tao benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Anak itu terus gemetaran, bibirnya bahkan sudah membiru, bukan pucat lagi. Kakinya kian memburuk. Kini, bukan hanya pergelangan kakinya saja yang membengkak, tetapi luka itu kian melebar hingga nyaris sampai di lututnya. Kakinya penuh oleh darah yang tidak pernah berhenti keluar, padahal Kris dan kami sudah membungkusnya dengan kain. Bahkan darah itu merembes dari kain yang kami lilitkan di kakinya. Bau anyir dan busuk mulai menguar dari kaki Tao. Aku benar-benar dilanda bingung dan khawatir. Luhan bahkan menangis melihat kondisi Tao.

Stok makanan kami juga sudah habis. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. aku merasa bersalah, karna aku yang mengajak teman-temanku kesini. Aku yang membawa mereka ke dalam penderitaan ini. Rasanya aku ingin memaki-maki diriku sendiri. Tetapi aku harus berpikir dengan bijaksana. Aku tidak boleh menampakan kepanikanku pada mereka. aku harus membuat mereka tenang dan merasa aman.

Akhirnya, aku mengajak Sehun, Jongin serta Jongdae untuk mencari makanan. Kami berempat yang hanya berbekal belati, mulai mencari tanaman atau hewan yang sekiranya bisa kami konsumsi untuk malam ini. Aku sedikit bersyukur, karna banyak buah-buahan di sini. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan sungai sama sekali untuk mencari air atau sekadar ikan-ikan kecil. Aku dan tiga temanku yang lain kembali dengan buah-buahan yang cukup banyak. Setidaknya, ini bisa mengganjal perut kami nanti. Haha, aku yakin mereka semua pasti senang melihat buah-buahan segar ini.

" _Yo, man! Whassap!"_ aku hendak mengatakan itu ketika sampai di tenda nanti untuk menghibur teman-temanku, tetapi…

ketika aku kembali, aku dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa nyawa Tao sudah tidak tertolong. Aku melihat Kris menangis seraya memeluk tubuh Tao, sesekali pria itu bahkan mengumpat kasar. Baekhyun menangis bersama Luhan dan Minseok, sementara sisanya menunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka.

Ini terlalu cepat. _Tidak mungkin…_

 **[Tuesday, 9 May 2013]**

Kami tidak bisa pulang.

Kami terlarut dalam kesedihan. Jasad Tao masih berada di tenda, dan Kris tidak pernah beranjak sedetik pun dari sana. Aku dan yang lainnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman, membiarkan tubuh kami terbungkus oleh udara malam yang bahkan bisa membekukan tulang-tulang kami. Bahkan api unggun saja tidak bisa mengalahkan udara malam yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin membekukan. Rasa dinginnya sangat tidak wajar.

Tidak seperti malam yang lalu-lalu, aku dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Ukulele yang kubawa kini kubiarkan tidur di dalam tas gunungku. Baekhyun terus bersandar di bahuku, bibirnya terus terkatup sementara matanya hanya memandang ke depan dengan kosong. Aku tahu dia takut dengan situasi seperti ini. Maka dari itu, sepanjang malam aku hanya bisa menghiburnya dengan cara mendekapnya dan sesekali mengecupi rambutnya yang halus. Aku berbisik, "Kita pasti akan pulang dari sini, sayang."

 **[Wednesday, 10 May 2013]**

Aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan apapun lagi. Buah-buahan di hutan ini mendadak busuk semua, dengan ulat-ulat di dalamnya. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan teman-temanku makanan seperti itu. Sehun dan Jongin terus mengeluh kelaparan seperti anak kecil, akibatnya, Kris memarahi mereka berdua. Semenjak kehilangan Tao, lelaki itu jadi lebih sering marah-marah dan begitu sensitif.

Aku masih menyimpan sebungkus roti di tas-ku, hanya tersisa satu. Mungkin aku egois pada teman-temanku yang lain karna aku memilih memberikan roti kecil itu pada Baekhyun. Aku juga lapar, tetapi setidaknya, aku tidak akan makan di saat kekasihku tengah kelaparan.

Hari ini Kris nekat pergi bersama jasad Tao di gendongannya. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin terus-menerus berada di tempat sialan ini. Dia akan pulang bersama Tao. Wajah lelaki itu kelihatan begitu lelah dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan, dia frustrasi. Padahal selama ini, Kris adalah sosok yang paling menjaga penampilannya. Kami berusaha menahan lelaki itu agar tidak pergi sendirian. Tetapi Kris malah memukul wajah Junmyeon yang berusaha melarangnya. Dia pergi bersama jasad Tao setelah itu.

Aku mendesah kecewa berkali-kali. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

 **[Thursday, 11** **May 2013]**

Tao meninggal dan Kris pergi…

Kami bersepuluh kini hanya terdiam di depan tenda, selama berjam-jam, memandangi bekas api unggun yang kini menjadi abu. Kami kelaparan, perut kami terus berteriak meminta diisi. Tidak ada yang bisa kami makan. Buah-buahan di sini sudah lenyap, membusuk. Tidak ada satupun binatang malang yang lewat dan sekiranya bisa kami makan. Mau pulang juga sia-sia, karna kami tahu, semakin kami mencari jalan keluar, semakin kami masuk lebih dalam ke hutan ini.

Aku dan Jongdae berusaha menghibur semuanya. Kami bernyanyi, walau suara kami sangat parau, dan lebih terdengar seperti katak tercekik. Yixing, Luhan dan Minseok masih tersenyum kecil menanggapi kami. Luhan mulai terlihat pucat saat itu, matanya begitu sayu… apa dia demam? Aku melihat Sehun begitu mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu. Anak itu bahkan rela berkeliling hutan untuk mencari sumber air agar Luhan bisa minum walau sedikit. Yaa… dari kemarin kami memang tidak merasakan segarnya air mengaliri kerongkongan kami.

Tetapi, Sehun tidak menemukan sumber air sama sekali. Anak itu kembali dengan wajah bersalah, tetapi Luhan masih bisa tersenyum, seolah berkata _'Aku tidak apa-apa.'_

 **[Friday, 12** **May 2013]**

Hari ini hujan datang. Syukurlah…

Kami semua seperti seorang musafir yang merindukan air di tengah-tengah gurun pasir ketika melihat hujan turun. Dengan rakus, kami mengumpulkan air hujan itu ke dalam botol minuman kami, dan meminumnya dengan puas.

Kondisi kami sudah lebih baik setelah meminum air hujan. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kami masih dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan dengan rasa lapar yang kian menyakitkan. Baekhyun, Luhan serta Yixing terlihat lebih kurus dengan kantung mata menghitam, kurang tidur. Aku semakin merasa bersalah melihat mereka, karna sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Padahal, aku dan yang lainnya sudah membuat sinyal agar tim penolong atau helikopter yang melintas bisa melihat keberadaan kami.

 **[Saturday, 13 May 2013]**

Hari ini Jongin mengalami muntah darah akibat memakan daun-daunan yang ada di sekitar kami. Lidah serta gusinya mengeluarkan banyak darah, akibatnya Jongin tidak bisa berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Anak itu terlihat menyedihkan karna rasa lapar yang kian lama membunuhnya. Kyungsoo merawat Jongin dengan telaten dan perhatian. Kami hanya bisa menyaksikan itu dengan wajah setengah khawatir dan kasihan.

Aku juga sama kelaparannya sepertimu, Jongin…

 **[Sunday, 14** **May 2013]**

Aku dan teman-temanku benar-benar beruntung kali ini! Seekor babi hutan liar tiba-tiba melintas di depan kami. Junmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun segera menangkap babi itu dengan belati mereka. Mereka menggila… mereka memakan babi hutan itu mentah-mentah dengan rakus.

Aku dan yang lainnya mengikuti jejak mereka. Baekhyun awalnya ragu-ragu, tetapi dia ikut bergabung juga dengan perut yang segera minta diisi dengan apapun itu.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa daging mentah dan darah yang segar ini bisa terasa lebih nikmat dari makanan manapun di dunia ini. Apa aku dan teman-temanku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi monster?

 **[Monday, 15 May 2013]**

Jongdae dan Jongin bertengkar hebat hari ini. Keduanya memperebutkan seekor kelinci yang tak sengaja melintas di sekitar kami. Minseok dan Baekhyun menjerit ketika Jongin dengan beringas memukul kepala Jongdae dengan balok kayu hingga kepala Jongdae hancur. Bahkan wajahnya nyaris tak bisa dikenali; hidungnya patah, satu bola matanya hancur, tengkorak kepalanya retak parah . Tubuh Jongdae gemetar hebat sebelum meregang nyawa, seperti seekor binatang yang baru saja disembelih. Jongin kembali dengan darah memenuhi bajunya, dia memasang ekspresi puas dengan seekor kelinci di tangannya. Seolah-olah tak merasa bersalah sekali setelah menghabisi Jongdae.

Kami benar-benar tidak bisa melerainya. Kami tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Jongdae. Bahkan Junmyeon saja yang dikenal bijak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya terus terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Minseok hanya bisa menangis dan berlari ke dalam tenda. Sebelum masuk, dia sempat berkata _'Aku ingin kau cepat mati, Jongin.'_

 **[Tuesday, 16 May 2013]**

Yixing demam tinggi. Tubuhnya sangat panas, dia terus berkeringat, dan terkadang bibirnya bergemetar. Dia seperti tengah mengalami gejala penyakit yang aneh. Kulitnya muncul banyak lubang-lubang kecil yang mengeluarkan nanah dan darah. Aku bingung, bukankah kemarin Yixing masih baik-baik saja?

Junmyeon dan aku berusaha menyelamatkan Yixing. Kami mencari tumbuhan yang sekiranya bisa membantu meredakan sakit yang didera Yixing. Junmyeon sangat pro dalam hal ini karna dia sangat mencintai ilmu farmasi dan kedokteran. Tetapi, tidak seperti bayangan kami, kondisi Yixing semakin parah ketika Junmyeon membalurkan daun-daunan yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu ke kulit Yixing. Yixing terus berteriak kesakitan, dia bahkan menangis dan mencaci-maki Junmyeon.

Tepat jam tiga sore, Yixing meninggalkan kami semua. Dia tewas setelah berjam-jam menderita karna lubang-lubang kecil di kulitnya.

Apa kami semua akan mati di sini secara perlahan-lahan?

 **[Wednesday, 17 May 2013]**

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika menemukan Junmyeon tewas di dalam tendanya sendiri dengan darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. Ada goresan panjang dan menganga di lehernya yang masih mengalir banyak darah yang amis. Aku mulai mengerti ketika melihat sebuah belati di dekat tangannya.

Junmyeon, kau bunuh diri?

Apa kau merasa bersalah atas kematian Yixing? Apa kau sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat ini? Atau… kau hanya ingin penderitaanmu cepat berakhir?

Aku benar-benar putus asa. Nyaris meraih belati milik Junmyeon dan ikut bunuh diri seperti lelaki itu. Sebenarnya ada dimana aku sekarang?! kenapa tempat ini hanya membuatku dan teman-temanku mati satu persatu?!

 **[Thursday, 18 May 2013]**

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun menggila. Mereka memakan mayat teman-teman kami hari ini. Mereka kelaparan dan mereka… _gila_. Mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan bau busuk yang menyengat ketika mereka memotong dan menggigit daging teman-teman kami. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan menyobek perut teman-teman kami dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mereka seperti zombie, monster, kanibal—atau apalah sebutannya! Persetan! Aku tidak percaya aku berada di situasi mengerikan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada harus melihat teman-temanmu memakan daging mayat temannya sendiri dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun!

Tapi… aku juga lapar.

 **[Friday, 19 May 2013]**

Kyungsoo meninggal hari ini dengan luka tusukan cukup dalam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya; perut, punggung, kaki, bahkan di kedua matanya. Minseok yang membunuhnya. Dia bahkan mengaku secara terang-terangan dengan tawa yang mengerikan, seperti seorang psikopat. Dia mengatakan dia hanya ingin balas dendam kepada Jongin karna telah membunuh Jongdae, bahkan memakan dagingnya. Minseok menangis setelah mengakui itu, membuat aku dan yang lainnya ikut menangis, kecuali Jongin—dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah kosong, memandangi jasad Kyungsoo. Apa pertemanan kami harus berakhir sampai di sini?

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…

Tuhan, apa kami akan saling membunuh di sini?

Aku ingin pulang.

 **[Saturday, 20 May 2013]**

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini jam berapa. Langit di sini selalu gelap, seolah-olah matahari tidak sudi memberikan sinarnya. Yang membuat kami tahu siang-malam hanyalah suara burung. Ketika pagi, ada suara burung camar, dan ketika malam burung gagak yang menggantikan. Sekarang, hanya tersisa aku, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dan Minseok di sini.

Jongin pergi tadi malam, aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Anak itu bahkan tidak berpamitan pada kami. Tetapi yang jelas, aku mendengar sebuah teriakan kencang di sisi hutan yang lain. aku berharap itu bukan suara Jongin, tapi rasanya mustahil… karna hanya ada kami di sini, siapa lagi yang berteriak?

Kami kembali kehausan dan kelaparan. Tubuh kami semakin kurus, bahkan aku bisa melihat tulang-tulang menonjol jelas di pipi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar belum makan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku merasakan rambutku semakin memanjang dan kusut, dan beberapa bulu-bulu kasar tumbuh di sekitar atas bibirku. Aku tidak lagi mempedulikan penampilanku atau bau tubuhku yang busuk. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghibur teman-temanku yang sekarang seperti mayat hidup. Tenggorokanku terasa begitu sakit… aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, atau sekadar membisiki Baekhyun dengan kata-kata menenangkan.

 **[Sunday, 21 May 2013]**

Aku kembali kehilangan teman-temanku.

Minseok meninggal tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. mungkin dia kelaparan, tetapi dia enggan memakan daging teman-teman kami seperti yang Jongin, Sehun serta Kyungsoo lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Minseok mati dengan wajar, kecuali wajahnya yang begitu pucat, nyaris membiru. Tubuhnya kaku dan kulitnya sedingin es.

Sekarang aku mulai takut… siapa yang akan mati besok?

 **[Monday, 22 May 2013]**

Aku ingin menangis sekarang, atau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar kegilaan ini sirna secepatnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang akan kuingat selalu dalam hidupku. Kau tahu kenapa?

Luhan mengeluh kelaparan, dia terus menangis, padahal selama ini, aku tahu dia adalah lelaki yang tidak pernah menampakan kelemahannya. Sehun adalah seseorang yang begitu menyayangi Luhan, bahkan sangat menjaganya. Maka dari itu, lelaki yang paling muda di antara kami itu, memotong sendiri kakinya menggunakan belati miliknya. Dia berteriak kesakitan, tampak begitu menderita, tetapi Sehun tetap bertahan, dia menyerahkan sepotong kakinya itu untuk kekasihnya yang tengah kelaparan. Sehun masih sempat tersenyum kepada Luhan, dengan wajah pucat dan airmata yang masih mengalir. Luhan menangis melihatnya, tetapi dia tetap memakan potongan kaki kekasihnya sendiri itu dengan lahap. Dia bahkan memakannya mentah-mentah dengan darah segar yang masih mengucur deras.

Aku dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan tangisan. Aku tidak tahu… apakah aku bisa seperti Sehun? lelaki itu rela mengorbankan kakinya untuk Luhan. bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Aku tidak menyangka akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

 **[Tuesday, 23 May 2013]**

Sehun meninggal hari ini, bersama Luhan di dekatnya. Sehun kehabisan banyak darah, sementara Luhan memilih untuk bunuh diri. Luhan tidak mungkin bisa tetap hidup di saat kekasihnya tewas setelah berkorban untuknya.

Aku gemetar ketika menulis ini, karna aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat teman-temanku mati di depanku satu per-satu. Bahkan tanganku sekarang mulai sakit untuk meneruskan catatan ini. Aku terlalu lemas, aku merasa tulang-tulang di tubuhku mulai tidak berfungsi. Aku juga merasa bahwa otakku mulai bermasalah sekarang. Aku menjadi pelupa… benar-benar pelupa. Hanya catatan yang kubuat ini yang membuatku ingat kejadian kemarin hari dan kemarin-kemarinnya.

Sekarang aku percaya bahwa gunung ini memang terkutuk! Bukan karna monster atau hantu penunggu gunung. Tetapi karna jalan keluar yang sulit ditemukan hingga aku dan teman-temanku tidak bisa kembali. Kami terjebak, kelaparan, kehausan, dan pada akhirnya saling membunuh dan memakan satu sama lain. sekarang aku tahu mengapa para pendaki di gunung ini tidak pernah bisa kembali dan ditemukan. _Sekarang aku tahu…_

 **[Wednesday, 24 May 2013]**

Aku dan Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi. Kembali mencari jalan keluar dari hutan terkutuk sialan ini. Di perjalanan, kami sempat menemukan jasad Jongin yang tergantung di atas pohon dengan posisi tubuh terbalik; kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. _Siapa yang melakukan hal keji itu?_ Kami juga menemukan jasad Kris dan Tao yang membusuk di atas tanah yang basah dan licin.

Teman-temanku benar-benar pergi satu persatu. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa sedihku dan amarahku. Karnaku, mereka semua berakhir tragis di sini. Ini semua salahku! Aku memang tolol!

Semoga saja aku dan Baekhyun bisa pulang. Tuhan, tolonglah kami…

 **[Thursday, 25 May 2013]**

Aku kehilangan Baekhyun!

Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan syal-nya di dekatku. Baekhyun, kau dimana? Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!

Dan ada banyak darah di sini… darah siapa?

 **[Friday, 26 May 2013]**

Aku benar-benar kehilangan Baekhyun…

 **[Saturday, 27 May 2013]**

Aku tidak bisa pulang.

Aneh, sudah berhari-hari aku tidak makan, tetapi aku tidak merasa kelaparan sama sekali. Dan aku senang karna aku sudah menemukan Baekhyun! Ternyata selama ini Baekhyun ada bersamaku, dia tidak hilang. sifat pelupaku ini memang benar-benar sudah parah. Otakku semakin rusak sepertinya.

Baekhyun memang kekasihku yang paling terbaik.

Dan kau tahu ada dimana dia sekarang?

Dia ada di dalam perutku.

Terimakasih sayang, kau sudah membuatku tidak kelaparan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

 _ **18 April 2017**_

Taeyong meremas buku di tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya, buku catatan yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di bawah pohon besar yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya dan teman-temannya berteduh. Napasnya mulai memburu dengan bibirnya yang memucat. Apalagi setelah melihat rekaman demi rekaman yang ada di camcorder yang juga dia temukan bersama dengan catatan lusuh dan tua itu. Untungnya, camcorder itu masih dalam kondisi yang baik, walau di beberapa sisinya sudah lecet. rekaman di sana menunjukan dua belas pemuda yang sedang melakukan perjalanan dan segala aktifitas mereka selama perjalanan. Dari mulai hari pertama yang berjalan normal, hingga hari dimana mereka mulai bertingkah aneh dan memakan jasad teman mereka dengan ganas. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah banyaknya makhluk-makhluk hitam kurus kering dan keriput serta bertaring yang selalu berada di belakang mereka masing-masing, seolah-olah membisiki mereka sesuatu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tetapi kedua belas pemuda itu tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk itu.

Taeyong dengan cepat menyimpan catatan dan camcorder milik seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol itu di dalam tasnya. Dia tidak tahu dimana si pemilik catatan ini sekarang, mungkin dia juga sudah membusuk di hutan ini. Dia segera bangun dari posisi duduk malasnya dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah asik berfoto-foto.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang!" Taeyong berseru pada teman-temannya dengan panik, seraya mengambil tas gunungnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah mereka sedang berada di gunung tempat dimana Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya dulu berada.

"Apa? kita baru tiga hari di sini!" protes Ten, yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

Taeyong berseru, semakin panik, "Gunung ini terkutuk!"

"Kenapa kau jadi percaya mitos murahan itu, sih?" Yuta merengut kesal.

"Persetan! Pokoknya kita harus pulang! Cepat! Aku masih ingin hidup." Taeyong menarik tangan Jaemin dan Jeno bersamaan, lalu mengajak keduanya untuk pergi. Sementara yang lain hanya memandangi pemuda itu dengan heran, tetapi tetap mengikuti langkah Taeyong dengan terpaksa.

Jaemin mendadak menghentikan langkah Taeyong, membuat Taeyong harus melirik kesal pada bocah itu.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya, sengit.

Jaemin hanya menggeleng, "Aku lapar."

Taeyong sontak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaemin. _Tuhan, tidak…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

ada yang lebih horror dari ini yaitu…

gue nge-cancel semua ff gue dulu untuk sementara, sampe gue pulang ke rumah nanti. Gak tau kapan. Mungkin beberapa bulan kemudian:(( Gue gak sempet pegang laptop, seriusan deh. Maaf ya. Ini aja curi-curi waktu.

Dan… seharusnya ini gue masukin ke genre humor aja kali ya? Kaga creepy sama sekali ini. Gagal deh-_-

Btw, maap kalo banyak typo, gak edit lagi soalnya. ngebut mampus ini buatnya wkwk

See you next time my looveeeee! /tebar bunga melati/


End file.
